The heart's path
by Stary-dragonlover
Summary: Love comes and love goes. However love never truly dies. The life of one Prince Legolas of Mirkwood will never be the same after one fateful meeting with the young Estel. AragornxLegolas, AragornxArwen
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the forest were alive this morning. Birds calling their songs to the barely lit sky and the trees responding with their bliss filled sounds. Besides these however, the clearing that surrounded the small band upon the path was filled with only silence and the sounds of the horses' hooves beneath their riders.

The occasional sound of one or more of the company's leather straps that held their quivers. For the most part however they were silent. No one speaking. A fact that had left the blonde who travelled in the center of the company rather irritable.

It was bad enough that the blonde's had to travel all this way at the request of his father's friend. To have to endure the long journey in such silence was almost too much for the usually collected temperament in which he conducted his life.

The seven that traveled with him had tested his patience through refusing to do anything other than their ordered protection. The one time Lesile, the head of the guards with him, did speak. It had only been to inform him that it was inappropriate for ones of their station to address the prince of Mirkwood.

After this the older blonde had once again lapsed into silence. Leaving the frustrated prince to scowl out into the forest that was all that they had seen for days now. As he was doing now in fact.

"We should be arriving this evening your highness." The voice was so sudden that the blonde prince jumped in his saddle. Practically twisting in his seat to look to the source of the voice. His yes falling upon Lesile as the other kept his eyes trained upon the path ahead of them.

Though disappointed that the other had already lapsed back into his unyielding quiet so quickly, the blonde prince could feel a faint joy at the news. They would be arriving by night fall. Which meant that he would at last be given some leeway from his guards. The last homely house of Elrond, Imaldris. Was one of the most secure places left in Middle earth after all.

The pleasure at the knowledge that in few short hours he would at last have others that would speak with him brought a lightness to the blonde's mind. Allowing for him to think upon the reason for why he was making this venture from his home to begin with. He had been asked by his father to make the journey to Rivendell. With the task of lending his skills with a bow by teaching them to a young who resided here in these lands.

At first the blonde had been insulted and a bit frustrated at his fathers request. He had other duties he felt were more important. However at his father's insistence and admittance that he who had requested was in fact Lord Elrond himself he had been unable to refuse. How could he refuse the summon of a lord? The other deemed his skills and ability to pass on his abilities with a bow worthy enough to teach to his own sons.

The sight of other elves as they arrived was like a joy that burst from his heart. Jumping from his horse the blonde prince allowed his limbs the time they needed to adjust to being off his horse for the first time since they had begun riding before dawn that morning. Glancing around the blonde took stalk of who was there to greet them.

The darker complexion of the Rivendell elves had always been a fascination to the blonde prince as he had been growing up. Living in Mirkwood he had so rarely seen the dark haired kinsmen save for trips such as this. Or when the children of Elrond were visiting Lothlorien at the same time as him.

"Greetings my young friend" The greeting came from the blonde prince's left. Turning instantly to greet the elder elf the prince let his eyes take in the face of the other. The same wise gaze stared back at him that he could remember since he was a young elfling.

"Many greetings and joys my Lord Elrond." The blonde greeted as he bowed his head respectfully. Gratitude at speaking with another after so long was evident in his voice despite his best attempts at stifling it.

The smile that met him was blinding as the elder lord waved him fall into step alongside him as he led him into the halls of Imaldris. The familiar sights being pleasing to the blonde as he couldn't help but glance around marvelling at how the walls and halls had not changed in the near century since he had last visited.

The journey was surprisingly short. The blonde was not sure what he had expected. He had been hoping that he would be led the dining hall and allowed to partake in some banter over the dining table. He kept this to himself however. Knowing that wherever he was being led was of importance.

He vaguely caught lord Elrond's words as he realized that the elder had been speaking to him for an undetermined amount of moments. Pulling his attention to the dark haired elf the blonde mentally chastised himself for his foolishness.

"...and capable. He'll make a fine student. Of that I'm sure. I can promise you that you have not made the long journey in vain." These words from the lord seemed to be the conclusion of whatever the other had been saying. From them he could judge that the lord of Rivendell worried that he had felt put out by the request.

Smiling as he nodded the blonde let the elder lead him into the grand library that Rivendell was so well know for having. Stepping at a slightly slower pace as he let his eyes wander the many shelves of this grand library, the blonde caught up with Elrond as he had stopped a few steps near the back.

Stepping to his side the blonde let his eyes trail over the one before them. The form of the male leaning over his books was not the one he had been expecting. The blonde prince was unsure exactly what he'd expected, but the form of a male that was small and obviously in those awkward stages of development where his limbs seemed out of proportion to one another. Whatever he had been expecting, the blonde had not expected to be staring at the form of an adolescent human.

"Estel." Said lord Elrond. The word obviously a name as the boy's head snapped up from his studies to meet the gaze of the dark haired ruler.

The smile that spread over the boy's face was a startling contrast to the roguishly human features that had taken the blonde by surprise. He had such overwhelming warmth in that simple action. His grey eyes sparkling with light and happiness as he looked upon the ruler of Rivendell.

"Ada" Estel called gently as he rose from his seat to hug the dark haired elf. Who responded in turn with a doting smile and an amused chuckle.

"Now Estel I would for you to meet your new archery teacher," Elrond began as the two pulled appart. Reaching forward to place his hand upon the blonde prince's shoulder before continuing. " This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He has travelled a long way to stay here with us in Imaldris in order to begin your teachings."

The smile that spread over the boy's face then made the previous smile dim in comparison as his whole body radiated with pleasure Legolas realized as he stared at the boy. Watching as he looked him over and seemed quite interested in the differences he could see between his Ada and Legolas himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Legolas." Estel called gently reaching his hand out towards him. Which Legolas of course felt include to accept as he repaid the gesture and clasped hands with the adolescent boy.

"Aye. 'Tis also my great pleasure to meet you Estel. Son of Elrond." Legolas responded. Feeling the boy's pure joy pull a smile upon his face without his consent. However it was not a bad thing in the blonde's opinion. He could feel himself drawn to this boy's excitement and obvious good nature.

"It is going to be an interesting adventure to teach you all i know of the bow. Let us take it together?" Legolas quirked his head waiting for the boy's answer. Greatly pleased by the enthusiastic cheer he received in response.

Legolas watched as Estel returned to clean up the books he had been reading. The blonde prince being vaguely aware as Elrond had turned and left the library all together. Instead watching young Estel as he came towards him and then turned to lead him off towards the courtyards used for training. They could begin for a few hours before dinner.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, so this story is going to be a two part story about Legolas and Aragorn's journey. I hope you enjoy. Please r&r so my muse will keep behaving. Oh and constructive criticismssss are more than welcome. However flames will be fed to my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

The scent of sweat was not something that Legolas was unaccustomed to in the recent years of his living arrangements. He had in fact come to expect to smell it for at least a small portion of the day. Often this period pertaining to the moments he spent with the young lord Estel. The youngest son of Elrond having often come to his bow lessons on the end of his other training.

From the mentally challenging trails that his teachers put him through with tracking and hunting to the physically taxing endevours he often witnessed the young human partaking in during his swordsmanship instructions. Legolas was honestly amazed that a child of his age could manage the things that were pushed upon him, at least he was surprised a human child could handle it. After all Legolas had set upon himself a very similar regime.

The only difference between the two of them being that the blonde was proud to say that he did not in fact sweat as heavily as the human. Although if Legolas was being entirely honest he did not find the dark smell of the young male's natural odor all that displeasing. It was something so very unlike what the youngest son of Thranduil was accustomed to at the beginning.

After all he had had a twenty man escort to simply cross over the mountain to the kingdom of Rivendel. He had not had many opportunities as a protected prince of the golden woods to meet and interact with humans. A fact that Legolas was so certain of that if his father had previously been privy to the knowledge that it would be Estel and not the twins that Legolas would be teaching, Legolas knew that the king of Mirkwood would have found a previous requirement for his son's talents.

Sighing at the thought Legolas smiled as he stepped out of the doorway to the court as he saw Estel running up the path to their training courtyard. Legolas enjoyed the time he had spent here. The peaceful times filled with peoples who treated him as equals and where he could walk out into the woods and enjoy himself without the fear of death at every turn. It was deffinetly a nice change from the centuries he had lived hunted in his own home, surrounded by the stifling evil that loomed over the once green woods.

The fact that the blonde had been there to bare witness to the youngest son of Elrond's blossoming years was nothing but a side thought for the youngest son of Thranduil. The blonde not allowing himself to think much of the other as anything but a student, and on the rare occasion a combatant in the lively debates that filled the halls of Rivendel. Legolas nodded his head towards the human as Estel arrived exactly on time, as was the usual for the young man.

"Legolas"

Estel grinned as he nodded to the blonde as he took a moment to wipe his forehead on the back of his arm. His black hair wet with his exertion previously and hanging in strings within his face. Legolas noted with a faint smirk as the raven locks refused to be brushed aside from his face despite the youth's insistence.

"Young Estel!" Legolas had taken to calling the young man this early on in his time in Rivendel. It had been an endearing sentiment he had picked up somewhere that had stuck over the almost five years he had been here now.

The faint furrowing of the young male's brow did not go unnoticed and Legolas watched with a rapt fascination as the expression crossed the human's face. There was the briefest of moments in which the blonde could have sworn that Estel was about to say something but it passed by quickly. The younger male instead gathering his bow and quiver and stepping into the place directing in place in front of the target they used as a warm up.

Legolas watched the male's position and stance and did not hesitate to call corrections to the young male. Though as usual Legolas found that though an adjustment was in fact made the human often still did not have the right posture. Not for the first time during their training sessions Legolas stepped up to the side of the young male and took his shoulders into his hand to pull them back into place as he pressed against Estel to further correct his posture and position.

Legolas caught the slightest of moments in which the other's eyes met his and the look was a rather startling look of self satisfaction. The blonde promptly pulled himself back and circled Estel to ensure he was as he should be. Pleased that the expression was gone and that the young male was holding himself properly he nodded to let the youngest son of Elrond know that he was allowed to release the arrow that he had been holding drawn back until that moment.

Legolas noted the other's improved aim from even the day previously and began to wonder if his aim was not in fact being purposely worsened for some unknown reason. The thought sound preposterous to the blonde and without being able to really understand why the other would do so and what he could gain from pretending to be a worse shot than he really was Legolas brushed the thought away. So to did he ignore the previous uncertaninty about the other's expression and posture.

"You're clearly pretty sore. Would you like to accompany me to the hot springs for a time?"

Legolas called when at last their session was up. The son of Elrond having hit his mark every time, with only a few corrections on Legolas' part being required, although as Legolas had noted previously. Estel was in fact a far more physical learner than he was as a child. The other needed physical correction to get the mistakes he was making, while as a child he had picked it up immediately and corrected without more prompting.

This was in fact a worrisome development that Legolas felt he would need to bring to the attention of Lord Elrond. If the other was not getting the best instruction in him any longer than perhaps it was time for Lord Elrond to find another who the young human could learn from and receive the best education.

The smile the other sent his way was as brilliant as ever and Legolas let his disheartening thoughts trail off as he let himself be caught up in that smile. Following with the young male Legolas could not help but to listen to the other's rambles about the things he had done with his elder brothers. Most of them being pranks they had pulled upon members of the court. Often them being upon their sister.

The most recent being the frogs they had left in the female's bed for her to find just before bed time. Legolas could not help but to chuckle along to the younger male's hooting laughter as he retold the way Arwen had screamed and thrown the frogs right back at them when she had discovered them laughing outside her door.

The tales the other told him were always something similar to these. The carefree and happy way in which Estel had lived was a heart warming tale that made Legolas feel at times envious but for the most part greatful. The circumstances in which Estel had come to be in Elrond's care was tradgic and yet the child had never suffered any of the darkness that surrounded him.

"Did you hear what I said Legolas?"

The question drew Legolas' out of his thoughts to the horrifying realization, that he had not in fact heard anything that Estel had just said. Legolas could feel his cheeks heating with embarrassment as he tilted his head to look at the youngest son of Elrond.

Meeting the other's steel grey eyes Legolas could see the amusement that was beginning in the other's gaze. A look of mischevious enjoyment at the fact he had caught Legolas daydreaming was already growing on the young male's face as his lips curled up into a mix of a grin and smirk that was entirely Estel.

"Ha you didn't…"

Estel cheered as he stepped forward stopping in his walk and forcing Legolas to do the same as he was now right in front of the blonde prince.

The action brought Legolas's eyes to the others and also registered something that Legolas had not taken note of in the recent months…At the age of Sixteen years Estel was at eye level with the blonde prince of Mirkwood. This was a fact that he should not entirely be surprised over. After all Human's matured at a much faster rate than elves did due to the fact that they did not live forever as the elven kin were lucky enough to do.

The realization was like splashing cold water in the prince's face however. He had been thinking of Estel as an elfling. Still a child until he had come of age at fifty many years from now…as he had and the many friends he had come to know in his home land had. However as it was Legolas could not deny that Estel was looking very much like an male of age…though if Legola's knowledge of the realm of men was still accurate he could still get away with calling him " little one" until the other turned seventeen…

Again the other quirked a brow as he tilted his head ever so slightly as if to ask if he had heard what he had said this time…a fact proven by the fact the male had been speaking while Legolas had been observing the aspects of Estel's appearance he had never taken the time to notice previously. The smirk that twisted the other's lips further upwards when Legolas could do nothing but stare blankly at him was almost devious in nature.

Legolas could not help but to wonder what it was about this young male. The youngest son of Elrond could bring out the strangest of traits in Legolas…after all he had never been one to loose track of his thoughts in such a way. Nor had he been one who was want to miss out on the words of a companion as he had done…twice.

Pulling his attention from his internal pondering Legolas made a physical effort to pay attention as Estel repeated himself, yet again. The other's tone soft and taunting as he leaned forward.

"I was saying I will be turning seventeen next week. You will be available won't you? I mean you don't have something else you're doing right?"

Estel's tone softened at the end of this question. Seeming to become a little less sure of himself. Perhaps the other truly didn't know the answer and worried that Legolas was in fact busy?

The blonde felt an easiness slip back into his previously tense muscles as he felt a smirk spreading over his lips. He felt more at ease as he was able to tilt his head back as if pondering. Folding his arms across his chest and bring the forefinger of his right hand to his chin as he sometimes did when he had a great problem to sort through.

The look upon Estel's face as he saw this action was almost worth the effort holding in his laughter as Legolas stayed as he was for a moment longer before straightening up and side stepping the other. Clasping the wrist of his right hand in his left hand behind his back, another tick he was aware of as he began off towards the hot springs in silence.

Legolas could feel the grin spread over his lips as he heard the human rushing after him as he rounded the corner that separated them from the hot springs. The male's face marred with a furrowed brow and his lips were pursed as he trailed after him, almost dogging his step.

"I don't know Estel. I think I might be busy that evening…you see I have a student of mine who is turning seventeen that night and I have to be there for his festivities."

Legolas could barely get through the statement before his straight faced expression broke and he grinned at the other seeing the exasperation that spread over Estel's face as he blinked at him several times.

Legolas continued along towards the hot springs, letting his head fall back with laughter as he heard the youngest son of Elrond spluttering in a combination of annoyed relief and irritation at his games. Glancing back at the other as he moved along Legolas could not miss the look of relief that was inside the other's face as he met his gaze in that brief moment.

The smile that spread over his face was instant and Legolas could not quite articulate the emotions that were fueling it but Legolas could only feel happiness at seeing how happy the other was that he would be there. In fact it was for that very reason there was nothing in this world that could pull him away from the other's side on that night, Legolas truly wanted to see that happy smile upon the other's face always.

* * *

A/N: Hey all yeah so another short chap. Sorry for the long delay but the ideas I have for this story was mostly for the second story in this story line so I got a little lost on where I wanted to go with this one. Plus I was working more on my Forgotten choices story. With that done now I'll be balancing this, Forsaken tears and Someone to protect so there updates may be slow.

Cheers

Stary

Thanks to readers:

Gaminggirl052: Thank you ! XD

Lilly Bri: I'm glad to hear that I hope you liked the second chapter too


End file.
